The Secrecy Series
by Python Chick
Summary: Continues from where 'Into The Woods' ended. Buffy and Spike spend the night together, promising that they'll keep it from their friends. B/S. Please R/R.
1. Secrecy

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, the WB, etc.  
  
Finished: January 6, 2001  
  
~~ Secrecy ~~  
  
Buffy sat on her stairs in silence. Xander was right. She'd been guarding herself from Riley because of the heartbreak Angel had caused her. She didn't want to go through that again so she had closed herself in. Not really sharing how truly scared she was. If she'd only talked about her pain with Riley maybe he wouldn't have gone to those vampires. She wouldn't be alone right now. Riley would be beside her; holding her; supporting her while her mother recovered from surgery.  
  
She couldn't believe what she'd done. Now Riley was off to Belize to take part in a demon ambush. She might never see him again...he probably thought that she wanted nothing to do with him and would stay away from Sunnydale altogether. Tears slowly trickled from Buffy's eyes as she wished for something that could bring him back. But nothing could. He was gone and she was lonely.  
  
*How many times has he sneaked away from me to go there?* she wondered silently. *Couldn't he have just asked me what was wrong in the first place?*  
  
Buffy was lost in her thoughts and she didn't notice the figure standing at the bottom of the staircase until he spoke. "Not very Slayer-like to miss someone standing four feet away from you...what's troubling you?"  
  
"Get out," she ordered bitterly, not even looking at the man to her left. "I don't want to talk about it, especially not with you."  
  
"Believe it or not, I know what you're feeling." he said softly.  
  
"You couldn't possibly." she said.  
  
"Look, Slayer, I've been around for a lot longer than you have," he said. "I've had my heartbroken before--"  
  
"Spike, the only thing preventing me from staking you right now is the lack of blood in my limbs," she explained. "I suggest you leave before it returns unless you have a death wish."  
  
"I just thought you'd want to talk about--" he began.  
  
Buffy finally looked over at Spike, causing him to pause mid-sentence. Her stare was angry and full of hurt. "Talk about Riley? Talk about my feelings? What would you know about feelings?" Buffy looked away from Spike and stared straight ahead into the distance.  
  
Spike looked at the ground. He knew he'd hurt her when she ran from the vamp house but it wasn't intentional. He just wanted to show her that Riley wasn't good enough for her. "I'm sorry, Buffy." he said.  
  
He turned to leave as she sat still, lost in thought. "You know what I regret most?" she asked him.  
  
He stopped walking but didn't turn around. "What?" he asked softly.  
  
"He was always wanting to train with me and I wouldn't even let him do that." she replied. "I always thought that I would end up hurting him. But it looks like I found a way over that hurdle."  
  
Spike slowly turned around and saw the Slayer's dazed expression. She was in so much pain and he didn't know how to relieve it...nothing he could do would. Time would take care of it and ease the pain but he didn't want to see her suffer for so long. Oddly enough, Spike felt that he could relate to the strong Slayer.  
  
"I went through this when Dru left me," he said softly. "It destroyed me. She was my sire and I loved her more than anything."  
  
Buffy looked over at Spike. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked.  
  
Spike nodded. "Why not?"  
  
Buffy stood up and headed toward the kitchen. She grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard and a bottle of whiskey. She poured some in the glasses and handed one to Spike. "I'm not much of a Slayer, huh?" she said smirking. "I'd rather hang out with vampires than stake them."  
  
"Well I've always thought you were a bit odd," he said grinning. "Any other Slayer would have staked me if I came to their door on Thanksgiving, but hey, I'm not complaining."  
  
Buffy finished her drink and poured another for herself and added some to Spike's glass. "If I'd only ran faster." she sighed. Tears welled up in her eyes as she pictured the scene that could have taken place.  
  
"Don't get all weepy on me, pet," Spike said. "I'm not the comforting type."  
  
Buffy wiped her eyes. "What do you expect me to do, Spike? Just say 'Oh well' and move on to the next guy?"  
  
"If it helps," he replied. "Look, if you want to get over him, just get Red and her girlfriend to do one of their spells...by tomorrow night you'll be asking 'Captain Cardboard who?' " Buffy glared at Spike.  
  
"Careful what you say, Fangless," she said. "I'm not drunk enough to bash him yet." With that she finished off her glass of whiskey.  
  
"I call him that out of love, though," he said smirking. "Cause I'm such a nice guy."  
  
Buffy suppressed a grin. "Are you still dating Harmony?" she asked.  
  
Spike laughed. "I wouldn't call it dating," he said. "She's staying with me because she's hiding from you. She thinks you're out to get her and that she's the new 'Big Bad'."  
  
Buffy laughed as she poured more alcohol in her glass and took a sip. "Harmony is about as scary as an infant." she joked.  
  
"Only not as smart," Spike said laughing. Suddenly he stopped. "Are we doing what I think we're doing?" he asked.  
  
Buffy stopped laughing as well. "Oh my god, Spike, we are," she agreed. "We're bonding."  
  
Spike poured himself another drink. "I won't tell anyone if you won't." he said.  
  
Buffy nodded as they clinked their glasses in a toast. "To secrecy: May we keep this from our friends forever."  



	2. Healing Powers

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The rest belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB.  
  
Finished: January 07, 2001  
  
~~ Healing Powers ~~  
  
It was daylight as Buffy entered Spike's crypt one week after the night of drinking and talking. Spike was sitting on top of the stone coffin where Harmony was hiding, still thinking that Buffy was out to kill her. "What do you want, Slayer?" Spike said, trying to hide his relief of her visit. Harmony wanted to play 20 questions again and Spike wasn't up for it. He pointed down to the coffin to indicate that Harmony was inside.  
  
"Relax, Spike," she said nodding. "I'm not here to kill anything, I just need some information about--vampires."  
  
"You're the Slayer, you should know all about us," he said. "But if your blondeness has finally affected your memory, why don't you go ask ol' Ripper?"  
  
He wasn't making this easy for Buffy. Even though they had somewhat of a truce, they still exchanged quips, especially in the presence of others. The 'friendship' reminded Buffy of Xander and Cordelia's peculiar romance. *That would never happen,* Buffy thought to herself. *Spike's just...ick!*  
  
"Spike, I came here in peace, don't make me leave you in pieces," she threatened for Harmony's sake. "Now get your sun-proof blanket and we'll go to the magic shop where it's less creepy."  
  
"Fine, if it'll get you off my back." he said sighing in pretend aggravation.  
  
He grabbed his blanket and held it over his head as they left the crypt and went to Buffy's house. "People are staring at me," Spike said quietly. "I hate walking around in the day."  
  
"I'm sorry, I need company though," she admitted sadly. "Willow and Tara are out buying ingredients for their spells, Xander and Anya are on a picnic and Giles is working in the store. They all wanted me to keep busy with them, but they just remind me of how lonely I am."  
  
"But Giles doesn't have a girlfriend, why not him?" he said as they reached her driveway.  
  
"He's over-sympathetic and talks about boring things." Buffy replied. "He tries to keep my mind off of Riley but I can't help thinking how much I wish he was there with me."  
  
"And how is it different with me?" Spike asked hiding the happy tone from his voice. He was still very attracted to Buffy and he hoped that maybe she was attracted to him. They entered her house and sat in the living room, Buffy on the couch and Spike in the armchair.  
  
"Because you've had your heart broken too," she explained. "And when I'm around you I don't feel so single 'cause you know what it's like. Everybody else has other things to do."  
  
"And I don't?" he asked.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Like being in your crypt with Harmony?"  
  
Spike shuddered. "No bloody way," he replied. "Another game of 20 questions or hide and seek and I'd go crazy."  
  
"Hide and seek now?" Buffy asked incredulously.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Well only once since I didn't bother to look for her after she hid in the coffin." Buffy laughed lightly. "She must have stayed in there for nearly an hour before she gave up and found me asleep on the couch." Spike smiled as he listened to her laugh. She had lightened up slightly over the past week, getting over Riley day by day.  
  
Buffy's laughing ceased and she looked down sadly. "Spike, I have to ask you something." she said softly. Spike nodded and waited for her question. "Why did you show me what Riley was doing?" she asked, looking over at him.  
  
"Well you wouldn't have believed me if I told you." he replied.  
  
"No, I mean why did you do it at all? I would've thought that you'd want Riley to kill himself there." she said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know," Spike lied. He knew exactly why he'd done it, and he even admitted it to Riley. He loved Buffy and he had to try anything to increase his chances with her. "He's a selfish jerk that needed to be brought down from the pedestal you put him on."  
  
"Well according to him, I didn't make him feel needed," she explained as the tears fell down her face. "He actually believed that those vampires needed him. All they needed was a free snack with tips."  
  
Spike looked at Buffy. He handed her a tissue from the box on the coffee table. "Dry your eyes, Slayer," he said. "I didn't come here to watch you cry."  
  
"Well I have to," she said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "It's my fault--"  
  
"No it's not!" Spike argued. He moved from his armchair to the couch where she sat. "Buffy, you have to realize that he should've just told you what he was feeling. You said he was so open with you, but he kept this a secret for God knows how long. You've been strong throughout this while week, don't start sliding back into your shell."  
  
She nodded slightly in agreement. "I guess you're right, but I still--did you just call me Buffy?" she asked suddenly.  
  
If Spike could have, he would have blushed right there. He had been careful to call her Slayer to her face but he'd accidentally let her name slip. He'd covered all the clues of his attraction to her. This past week had been enjoyable, talking to her, drinking with her, escaping from harmony and the dusty crypt with her. But he had let his guard down while trying to ease her guilt.  
  
"Yeah, I did," he admitted nervously. His mind raced, searched for a cover for his blunder. "I figured if we're going to act all chummy, I'd stop calling you 'Slayer' since you don't go around calling me 'Vampire' or 'Demon'."  
  
Buffy seemed to approve of his answer because she didn't make any move to throw him out of her house. "Well, do you want to patrol with me tonight?" she asked hopefully. "There was a car accident yesterday and some vamps decided to feast on the people in the cars. I need to make sure that they don't rise tonight and I can always use a little company."  
  
"Sure, I can always use a little violence," he said smiling. Buffy looked up at him and smiled back.  
  
"Thanks, Spike," she said. "For keeping me company and listening to me mope and whine. I'm sure everybody else is tired of me...how do you put up with me?"  
  
"I guess I'm immune to whining since I have to listen to Harmony while you're in class." he said chuckling.  
  
Buffy cupped Spike's chin and kissed him on the cheek, blushing immediately afterwards. Spike just stared at he with a shocked expression on his face. "I'm sorry, I--"  
  
Spike interrupted her with a soft kiss on the lips. He expected to wake up from this dream any minute but it didn't happen. He pulled away from her. "So am I." he said. He stood up and grabbed his blanket, leaving Buffy sitting on the couch in silence. "See you tonight." he called as he closed the front door behind him.  



	3. The Confession

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the unnamed vamps and the plot. The rest belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB.  
  
Finished: January 8, 2001  
  
~~ The Confession ~~  
  
It was just after 8pm when Buffy went to the graveyard to patrol. The kiss Spike had given her was still burning on her lips. Her thoughts and emotions were racing around in her brain like it was the Indy 500. She liked Spike because he was surprisingly sympathetic but she'd never thought of him in a romantic way, except for when she was under Willow's spell. She still hurt because of Riley but Spike helped ease that pain. She still felt that it was too soon to think of starting a relationship with anybody, never mind Spike.  
  
She walked aimlessly through the cemetery lost in thoughts when suddenly a vampire kicked her legs out from under her from behind. Buffy landed flat on her back and was staring up at the vamp as he grinned down at her. "I bet you never thought you'd let a vamp sweep you off your feet." it snickered.  
  
Buffy quickly rolled away as it tried to kick her and she stood up quickly. "I don't think this relationship would work what with you trying to kill me and all." she said, delivering a right punch, which sent it flying over a nearby tombstone. It stood up and growled as Buffy sidestepped the headstone and kicked the vamp in the stomach, sending it to the ground once more. Buffy grabbed a stake from her jacket pocket and bent over the vampire, jamming the stake in its heart. "Sorry honey, I'm just doing my job." she said in a sarcastically sweet voice. Seconds later the vampire was dust and Buffy stood up, straightened her jacket and continued walking.  
  
Her 'spider sense' went off and this time Buffy felt it and whirled around, wielding her stake menacingly at the vampire behind her.  
  
"Sorry, pet, I didn't mean to startle you." Spike said.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Buffy said, partly relieved that it was him but partly intimidated of his presence. "I didn't want to be caught off guard again." she said, putting her stake back in her pocket.  
  
"You were thinking about him again?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Yeah," she lied. "It still hurts...a lot, but I've gotten better thanks to your support."  
  
"Yeah, hanging out with you isn't all that bad after all," he admitted. "And I'd like to continue what was started today." He took a step toward her and stared into her eyes.  
  
Buffy sighed out of frustration. "Look, I like you, Spike. And I'm glad that we've become friends over the past week, but I'm just not ready to get any closer than we are yet."  
  
"I understand," he said, slightly hurt. "I'm sorry about today, I thought--"  
  
Spike's words were cut off when a vampire stepped out from behind a tree and hit Spike hard on the back of the head with a large rock. Buffy whipped out the stake again and gave the vamp a roundhouse kick in the face as Spike fell to the ground.  
  
The vampire punched Buffy in the stomach and pulled her head down to connect with its knee, sending her falling backward onto the ground. As Buffy quickly tried to get up, the vamp tried to jump on top of Buffy to pin her down. Buffy grabbed its arms and raised her feet to its stomach, using its momentum to flip it over her head. Buffy scrambled to her feet and found the vampire already running back towards her. "Don't you ever give up?" she asked exasperated.  
  
"Die, Slayer!" the vampire yelled as it blocked her punch and grabbed her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck. The vampire sunk its fangs into her neck seconds before she buried the stake in its heart, then it exploded into dust.  
  
Buffy ran over to where Spike was laying. She knelt over him calling his name softly. He didn't wake up and Buffy became worried. A voice inside her head told her that he was a vampire and would recover but she was still upset at the thought of losing a friend. She gently lifted his head and laid it on her lap. His blood covered her hands and began to seep into her clothes.  
  
"Spike, wake up," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "I need you." She leaned down and kissed his forehead as he lay there. He was losing quite a bit of blood and Buffy's heart leapt as his eyes fluttered open only to close again.  
  
"Buffy," he whispered. "I love you."  
  
Buffy's tears fell from her eyes. *He loves me? He must be delusional. He needs blood to heal.* she thought to herself. But she couldn't leave him there; he would be an easy target for anything that wanted to attack him for siding with the Slayer. Buffy remembered that the second vampire had bitten her neck and she could feel the stickiness on her neck and shirt. She pulled her hair off of her neck and lifted Spike's mouth to her neck.  
  
"Drink, Spike," she instructed. "You need to stop bleeding and you'll heal faster with my blood."  
  
After a minute, she still felt no response from Spike. She looked down at him. He looked so peaceful and she hated to do it, but she slapped his face. Immediately his eyes shot open and she lifted his face to her neck once again.  
  
Spike smelled the blood and instinctively began to lick and suck it from her already punctured neck. Buffy gasped in pain as the tiny holes tore under the pressure of Spike's feeding.  
  
Suddenly Spike realized what he was doing and pushed Buffy away. "What are you doing?" he asked sitting up, confused at her actions. He felt the back of his head and saw the blood on Buffy's clothes. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Rock plus your head equals major loss of blood," she said, putting a hand to her sore neck. "You needed blood to heal and I was the only one around to donate thanks to that stupid vampire."  
  
"He bit you?" Spike asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Spike, relax, I'm fine," she replied. "I got him...anyway, are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine. My head will be healed in a couple of hours thanks to your blood," he said.  
  
Buffy smiled slightly. "Spike, I don't know if you were just babbling or whatever but you said you loved me...is that why you've been so nice to me?" she asked.  
  
Spike chuckled nervously, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah right, Slayer," he scoffed. "In your bloody dreams."  
  
She put her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. "Is that why you've been hiding in and around my house at night for the past two months?" she asked. "Is that why you kissed me?"  
  
Defeated, Spike nodded his head. "Yeah, and it's been driving me crazy to see you almost everyday and not kiss you," he said quietly. Buffy looked at him as a tear ran down her face. He wiped it away gently with his thumb and then chuckled softly.  
  
"What's so funny?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Here we are, sitting in a cemetery, all sad and mushy, and we're covered in blood." he said.  
  
"Who said I was sad?" Buffy asked before kissing him on the lips. Spike was surprised at first but relaxed as her kiss became more passionate. He returned her kiss and put a hand on her neck. Buffy gasped and broke the kiss as pain shot through her body.  
  
*Dammit, Spike!* he scolded himself. *You're such an idiot!* He looked at Buffy holding a hand over her injury. "I'm sorry, I forgot about your neck."  
  
"It's fine, Spike," she said. "I heal quickly too, but not as quick as you."  
  
"Well maybe it's better that we stopped," he suggested. "You said yourself you weren't ready--"  
  
"That was before you said you loved me." she said.  
  
"No, Buffy, don't do this," Spike said.  
  
"Do what?" she asked.  
  
"Don't go looking for a rebound relationship with the first person to show interest; that's what happened with Parker." he explained.  
  
Buffy stood up angrily and paced in front of Spike. "I'm not on the rebound!" she yelled. "I like you, and when you got hurt I realized how much I like you, which is a lot. And when you said you loved me, I liked you even more and now I want to be with you."  
  
Spike sat there silently, absorbing Buffy's words. "Are you sure? Because once you head down this road, nothing will ever be the same again," he said slowly. "And if we have a fight, you have to promise not to stake me."  
  
Buffy smiled as Spike stood up and took her hands in his. He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "As much as I hate to say this, I should go patrol now," she said. "You go home and fix your skull."  
  
"I'll be fine," Spike insisted. "I'm not leaving you alone out here covered in blood. That's just an open invitation to any hungry vampires."  
  
"Okay, if you want to play the protective boyfriend role," Buffy said, shrugging her shoulders as they walked off through the cemetery, holding hands.  
*Boyfriend,* Spike thought. *Now that's a word I can get used to.*  



	4. Out of the Closet

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The rest belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB.  
  
Finished: January 13, 2001  
  
~~ Out of the Closet ~~  
  
Buffy was up in her room in front of the mirror fixing her hair in a state of panic. Spike would be there any minute and she'd spent too long in the shower. Buffy had sent Dawn over to Xander's apartment again, much to Anya's disappointment, claiming that her mother needed some quiet resting time.  
  
Buffy was in such a rush that she didn't sense Spike entering her window. "I hate my hair," she complained to herself. "I should just shave it off."  
  
Spike grinned. "Then I'd have to break up with you, ducks." he said.  
  
Buffy and her heart jumped. She spun around and grinned at Spike. "You scared me you peroxide-pest!" she teased.  
  
"It's what I do best," he said. "Sometimes I'm glad I don't have a reflection. It makes sneaking up on you so much easier."  
  
"The only reason my 'vamp detector' didn't go off was because I was hurrying and nervous." she explained.  
  
"Nervous about little ol' me?" he asked grinning and sitting on her bed.  
  
"Well, a little, but also because Mom's sleeping downstairs still recovering from her surgery; she said I should go out and see my friends and not to worry about her...like that's possible. Also Dawn's over at Xander's and what if Glory sends another snake thing--"  
  
"Relax, pet," he said softly. "Your mother is fine. She has been for the two weeks since she came home. Besides, Glory hasn't stirred up anything in a while."  
  
"All the more reason to worry, Spike," she sighed. "She could be planning something big and I won't be there to protect Dawn."  
  
"Dawn will be fine," Spike reassured her. "If it makes you feel better, we can stop by and check on them."  
  
Buffy smiled as she pulled her hair into a simple ponytail. "Okay, but what will we do between then and now." she asked.  
  
Spike stood up and walked towards her, grinning mischievously. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. "Oh, I don't know," he sighed. "But I'm sure we could think of something." He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Buffy gently pushed him away, against her will. "We can't," she whispered. "My mom's downstairs."  
  
"We can put on music or something," he suggested.  
  
"Jeez, Spike, is that all you think about?" she asked.  
  
"Well I--"  
  
"Wait, don't answer that," she interrupted him. "I'm not sure I want to know."  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door and Spike ducked into the closet as Buffy answered the door.  
  
"Hi, Buffy," Willow greeted her. "Your mom let me in, I hope you don't mind."  
  
Buffy smiled. "Not at all---is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh no, nothing's wrong," the redhead replied. "I just saw Spike walking in this direction and wanted to give you a heads up."  
  
"I thought you liked Spike," Buffy said, knowing that Willow wouldn't say anything mean about him.  
  
"Well, he seems a little nicer now, but he can still put a damper on things." Willow admitted. Which was true in a way. Whenever the gang got together and Spike showed up, he sometimes ignored Buffy, trying to keep their relationship a secret for as long as possible.  
  
"I'm sure he's just unfamiliar with the whole 'save the world instead of destroy it' thing," Buffy explained. "He's still adjusting to being around us and helping us."  
  
Suddenly, a loud sneeze came from the closet. Willow searched Buffy's face for an explanation. When she received nothing but a shrugging of Buffy's shoulders, the redhead went to the closet and opened the doors before Buffy could stop her. Spike tumbled out of the closet and landed on the floor. He quickly stood up and regained his composure.  
  
"Spike!" Willow exclaimed. "What are you doing in Buffy's closet?"  
  
Spike stuttered but no answer came out. Willow turned to Buffy. "Did you know he was there?" she asked.  
  
Buffy nodded shyly. "Look, Will, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
"No!" Spike said sternly. "Not yet."  
  
They stood in silence for a couple minutes as Willow looked from Spike to Buffy waiting for someone to do something to relieve the awkwardness in the room. "Do you want me to go?" she asked uncomfortably.  
  
"No, Willow, I need to talk to Spike in the hall for one minute, you stay in here for now," Buffy said leaving the room as Spike followed and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Spike we have to tell her now," Buffy said. "She's not stupid, she'll guess in about three seconds anyway."  
  
Spike could see he wasn't going to win this debate. Sighing out of frustration, he opened the bedroom door for Buffy as she walked in smiling at Willow.  
  
"Okay, now I can tell you," Buffy said, glancing at Spike. "But you can't tell anyone else. I want to tell them myself, okay?"  
  
Willow nodded, smiling uncertainly at Buffy's news. "Go ahead, Buffy," Willow replied. "I won't tell a soul."  
  
"Well, after Riley left, Spike and I started hanging out because you and Xander were busy with Tara and Anya and we sort of became friends," Buffy explained. "We went patrolling one night and we were taken by surprise by a vampire and Spike was hurt and we sort of realized that we liked each other and we've been dating for the past two weeks in secret." Buffy took a cleansing breath as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.  
  
Spike stood silently behind Buffy waiting for Willow to laugh or scream and run out of the room. But she did neither...she smiled. "Really, Buffy?" she asked. "You two are together?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "I told Spike you'd understand," she said just before Willow fainted. Buffy caught her just before she hit the ground.  
  
"Oh, she understands perfectly." Spike mocked.  
  
"Just shut up and grab her feet." Buffy ordered.  
  
They lifted Willow onto Buffy's bed and she came to a few minutes later.  
  
"Wow, I just had the strangest dream," she said looking over at Buffy and Spike. "And I think I'm still dreaming because you told me that you two were dating."  
  
"Look, Red, you're not dreaming," Spike informed her. "And we are. And you'll go back to your little friends and not tell them until we're ready to, okay?" Willow nodded.  
  
"Spike, you don't have to be so nice about it," Buffy said sarcastically. "Anyway, Willow, thank you for your silence. It means a lot to us. We're just sorry we couldn't have told you earlier but we weren't sure how it would go between us."  
  
"I understand, don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Willow said, pretending to zip her lips. "I was on my way to Xander's place and I thought I'd stop by. I should go, they're probably waiting for me."  
  
Willow stood up and Buffy walked her down the stairs while Spike waited in Buffy's room. She said goodbye to Buffy and her mom and drove off in her car.  
  
"I'm really tired, Mom, I'm going to go to sleep...is there anything you need?" she asked.  
  
"Not really," Joyce replied. "I can walk you know, Buffy." Buffy smiled at her mother. She had recovered from the surgery quicker than Buffy had expected, but she still had a ways to go.  
  
"Okay, well, goodnight, Mom." Buffy said giving her mom a hug.  
  
"Goodnight, Buffy," she replied. "Oh, is Dawn staying at Xander's tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, Willow, Xander and Anya are planning something fun for her I guess," Buffy replied. "I'll pick her up tomorrow, though."  
  
Buffy walked up the stairs to her room where Spike had turned on the radio, keeping it at a low volume, and closed the door behind Buffy as she entered. Spike cupped her chin and kissed her softly.  
  
"Spike, I told you, my mom--"  
  
"That wasn't my intent, Slayer," Spike said grinning. He put his hands on her waist as she put hers around his neck. "I just thought we could hang out."  
  
"That sounds good to me," Buffy replied, laying her head on his chest. As they swayed slowly to the music, neither one noticed the black-clad figure peering in Buffy's window watching them intently.  



	5. Meeting the Parents

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB.  
  
Finished: January 20, 2001  
  
~~ Meeting the Parents ~~  
  
Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara were at the Bronze waiting for Buffy to arrive. They were going to meet her new boyfriend whom she'd been dating for almost three weeks. She hadn't given them any clues as to who this new guy was, but she claimed that they'd known him since high school. Even though Willow already knew about Spike, she pretended not to know anything about the 'mystery man' in Buffy's life. Her drama classes had really paid off.  
  
"She's gotten over Riley pretty quickly in these last three weeks," Anya noted. "Maybe she just on the rebound."  
  
"Yeah, maybe this guy is just taking advantage of her like that Parker jerk," Xander said. "Wait till she's all lonely and depressed and then try to reel her in."  
  
"Xander, Buffy's careful now," Willow said. "She'd never let anything like that happen again." Willow was happy that Buffy and Spike had finally decided to make their relationship known to the rest of the Scoobies. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep a secret this huge.  
  
"There she is," Willow said excitedly, looking over at Buffy entering the Bronze. She walked up to the table with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hi guys," she said.  
  
"Hey Buff," Xander greeted. "Where's your suitor?"  
  
"Oh, he'll be here in five minutes. I asked him to let me prep you guys first." she replied.  
  
"About what?" Willow asked with a knowing grin.  
  
"Well, when you guys meet him, please don't be judgmental because he's really nice and I like him." Buffy explained.  
  
"I'm sure we'll like him, Buffy." Tara said with a smile.  
  
Spike walked into the Bronze and looked around for Buffy. He spotted her talking to her friends and he took a deep, unneeded breath and began walking over to their table.  
  
"I hope so." Buffy said. "I have to tell you--"  
  
Xander saw Spike approaching. "Oh great, Spike's here." he mumbled, interrupting Buffy.  
  
Buffy turned to look at him then looked back at Xander. "Just be nice, he hasn't caused any trouble lately." she said. She stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, you look nervous," she said. "Just relax. And I know that's easier said than done but just try...for me."  
  
"It's like meeting your parents," he said. "Except that I've already met these guys and not always under friendly circumstances."  
  
"That's in the past now," Buffy reassured him. "I'm sure they'll understand. I mean, for a while Xander dated a mummy and now he's dating an ex-demon. And Willow already knows and she's fine with it. And I'm sure Tara and Anya will be cool about it too."  
  
Spike nodded. The gang still sitting at the table, wondering what the two were discussing. Xander and Anya provided the voiceover for the vampire and Slayer while Willow and Tara laughed at their mock-conversation.  
  
"Hey bloody Slayer, I bloody got my bloody chip out. Now I can bloody drink your bloody--blood." Xander said in a bad English accent.  
  
"But Spike, I am the strongest Slayer ever and you can never defeat me." Anya said triumphantly.  
  
"Not this bloody time, Slayer. I've been bloody practicing my bloody fighting and Deadboy---err, Peaches bloody told me how to bloody kill you."  
  
"Xander, Angel would never tell Spike how to kill Buffy." Willow protested.  
  
"You're right," Xander agreed. "He would want to do it himself."  
  
Willow smacked Xander on the arm as Spike and Buffy walked over to the table. When they got there, its four occupants were still laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nothing, just a joke Xander told us," Willow covered quickly.  
  
Buffy nodded and sat down. "Spike's going to sit with us tonight," she said casually as Spike pulled up a chair.  
  
"Um, okay, but Buffy," Xander began, "What about your date? Or your sanity for that matter?"  
  
"Well that's what I wanted to tell you...it's--" Buffy trailed off as she noticed a familiar figure walking across the room. "Angel." she said to herself.  



	6. The Confrontation

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB.  
  
Finished: January 20, 2001  
  
~~ The Confrontation ~~  
  
"You're going out with Deadboy?" Xander asked incredulously.  
  
Buffy looked over at him realizing she'd said the vampire's name aloud. "Of course not, Xander," she said. "Angel...as in right over there." She nodded her head in the direction that Angel was approaching.  
  
The gang turned around and Spike shifted nervously in his seat. Angel and Spike hadn't been on good terms since he'd chained him up and tortured him nearly to death for the Gem of Amarra.  
  
*He'd jump at the chance to kick my ass,* he thought to himself. *Especially if it's for shagging his Slayer.*  
  
"Hey Deadboy, what brings you to Sunnydale?" Xander asked when Angel reached the table.  
  
Angel sighed angrily and glared at Xander. He turned to look at Buffy. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"It's nice to see you too, Angel." she said sarcastically as she stood up. She turned to her friends. "Angel, this is Anya and Tara." Each girl smiled at Angel who was getting impatient but managed a 'hello'. "Anya, Tara, this is Mr. Sunshine." Buffy said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Some time this century, Buffy," he said irritated. He calmed himself down and changed his tone of voice to a nicer one. "I really need to talk to you...it's important."  
  
"Okay, hold your horses," she said. She looked at her friends at the table. "I'll be right back." Spike begged her not to leave him there with his eyes but she and Angel walked off through the crowd, disappearing into a dark corner.  
  
"I wonder if Angel knows that Riley's gone," Anya said. "Maybe he came back here to get back together with Buffy."  
  
Willow saw the angry expression on Spike's face. "They can't be together because he's got that curse and she's already got a boyfriend." she said quickly.  
  
"Angel, what are you doing here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I could ask the same about you." he said.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I live here, I slay here, and I'm known to hang out with my friends once in a while." she said.  
  
"I mean, what are you doing here, in the Bronze...with Spike?" he asked, hiding his pain.  
  
"What? Spike? Is that why you came here?" she asked. "He's just sitting with us, Harmony's been driving him nuts and I can't help but feel sorry for him. She's always been--"  
  
"Buffy, you're changing the subject," Angel stated.  
  
"What was the subject, Angel?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I saw you that night in your room," Angel said. "You were with Spike."  
  
"You've been spying on me?" Buffy asked angrily. She clenched her fists.  
  
"I haven't been spying, I was just checking on you and I saw you and Spike dancing," he said.  
  
"Oh well then, that's much better" she said sarcastically. "Angel, why were you checking on me?"  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said.  
  
"How many times have I told you...I can take care of myself. I don't need you checking up on me whenever you feel like it."  
  
"Actually, Riley stopped by LA," Angel said softly. "He told me he was going to Belize and that he wanted me to keep you safe." Tears came to Buffy's eyes as he spoke. "And I came by because I wanted to see that you were okay."  
  
"And if I wasn't, what would you have done then?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," he answered honestly. "Maybe talked to you...made sure you were okay before going home."  
  
"And you think seeing you again would have helped me?" she asked with a smirk. "Angel, if I were still hurting right now, I'd probably be clinging to you asking you not to leave me again."  
  
Angel sighed. "I'm sorry, Buffy," he said. "I just wanted to be sure it wasn't affecting your slaying."  
  
"It didn't affect it when you left me," she said gently. "We got through the Mayor's Ascension and I went on slaying."  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're okay, but I'd better get back to LA before sunrise," he said. "Cordy, Wesley and Gunn will be wanting their jobs back."  
  
"You fired them?" Buffy asked. "Why?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story, but Dru and Darla terrorized LA and I had to train myself not to care about anything, so I had to distance myself from my friends until I could kill the girls."  
  
Buffy nodded. "But you got them?" she asked.  
  
" 'Got them,' " Angel chuckled. "You say it like it was easy."  
  
"Sorry, I guess I didn't really see it from your viewpoint. I mean, one's your sire, and the other's your childe...and I'll just shut up now." she said quickly when she saw Angel's pained expression.  
  
"It's okay, Buffy, it had to be done," he said. "It's my job. I should really be going, I don't know how much longer Spike will be able to sit there comfortably."  
  
"Okay, well I guess I'll talk to you later," she said. "I mean it, Angel. I'd like to keep the lines of communication open in case of trouble."  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that too," he said smiling. "Goodbye, Buffy." Angel turned and left the Bronze. He climbed in his car and started the engine. *She's happy with Spike,* he thought. *I should be happy for her. At least she still wants to talk to me.*  
  
Buffy walked back to the table. Spike looked as nervous as ever and the others at the table were silent. "Hey guys, sorry about that," she said. "I think I'm gonna go for a midnight patrol then go home."  
  
"But Buffy what about your new guy?" Xander asked. "Don't I at least get to give him the third degree?"  
  
"I met him outside and I told him I wasn't feeling well," she said. "Spike, you want to make a last sweep through the cemetery?"  
  
"What, can't handle the nasty vamps alone, Slayer?" he asked in pretend exasperation.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Spike, stay here if you want. I'm going," she smiled at her friends. "I'll talk to you guys later."  
  
She turned and left and Spike sat there for almost a whole three seconds before standing up and leaving the table with a simple 'goodbye' nod to the Scoobies."  
  
After Spike left the Bronze Xander spoke up. "Well if we weren't on the Hellmouth I might have to say that this was the weirdest night ever. What's up with Buffy tonight?" he asked. Without waiting for a response he continued. "First she's talking and sitting with Spike while expecting her boyfriend to show up any minute, then out of nowhere Deadboy shows up. She comes back and suddenly has to patrol. Something is definitely going on with her."  
  
*You have no idea.* Willow thought to herself, hiding the smile that appeared on her face.  



	7. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and the WB.  
  
Finished: January 21, 2001  
  
~~ Secrets Revealed ~~  
  
When they left the Bronze, Spike and Buffy walked for a couple of blocks before he spoke up. "So what did Peaches want?" he asked.  
  
"He saw us in my room and was worried about me," she explained. "Riley stopped by LA and told Angel to take care of me. He wanted to make sure I was okay."  
  
"Or he wanted to spy on you," Spike said. "Riley knew how I felt about you. He could've told him."  
  
"Maybe he did, but I made it clear to Angel that I was happy with you." she said.  
  
"You are?" he asked. He'd always known that Buffy liked him and was attracted to him, but part of him had always wondered if she would be happier with someone else.  
  
"Of course I am," she said. She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Spike, we've been hanging out for almost a month now, and we've been dating for three weeks. And I know that you love me and that you've been really patient with me and I just wanted to thank you for that."  
  
"You don't need to thank me for loving you, that part's easy," he said. "I don't need to hear you say that you love me to make me happy. But I hope that you'll tell me when you feel it."  
  
"I will," she replied. They continued walking for a few seconds until Buffy stopped and looked at Spike again. "And I do."  
  
"What are you saying?" he asked. He knew what she was saying, but he wanted to hear it from her.  
  
"I'm saying that I love you," she said smiling. "When I think of all that's happened in the past month I realize that you've been there for me every day, bad or good, beginning with the night that Riley left. And I love you for it. You're funny, and sweet, and strong, and smart...and you're really cute which is a major bonus."  
  
Spike grinned. "I don't remember what I look like, Buffy," he chuckled. "I haven't seen myself in over a century, but thank-you."  
  
"So when should we try and tell them again?" she asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me," he replied. "I feel like a huge cloud has been lifted from over my head. For the past couple weeks, I've felt that you might be happier with someone--"  
  
Buffy pulled him close and kissed him, which shut him up immediately. She broke away from him. "You sounded like Angel when you said that." she said.  
  
"So that's why you kissed me?" Spike asked out of hurt. "Because Angel breezes into town and pulls his soulful tortured act?"  
  
"No, I kissed you because when Angel said it to me, he left me," she said. "And I don't want you to leave me too."  
  
"Buffy, I'd never leave you," he said. "I'm too selfish."  
  
Buffy giggled. "You always know the right thing to say."  
  
Spike and Buffy snapped out of their moment when they heard someone clear their throat not too far away. They turned to look at who it was and were shocked to see that is was Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara.  
  
Spike expected Buffy to step away from him as if she were ashamed of him but she didn't, she turned to face them with a smile and grabbed Spike's hand. Her friends looked at the odd pair with confused and worried looks, except for Willow. She had a grin that matched Buffy's.  
  
"So I guess the secret's out, huh?" Buffy asked Spike. "Why don't you guys come over to my place, I have a lot of explaining to do." They all nodded and walked with Spike and Buffy to her house.  
  
When they arrived, they all sat in the living room while Dawn and Buffy's mom were upstairs, trying to stay out of their business. Buffy told them what she had told Willow when she found Spike in Buffy's closet and Xander was the first to object.  
  
"Buffy how do you know that the whole evil-vampire-boyfriend thing won't happen again?" Xander asked.  
  
"Because I don't have a soul to lose and face it, this is about as evil as I'll get thanks to the chip." Spike said.  
  
"And what happens if you get the chip out?" Xander asked. "You'll come after us with a napkin tied around your neck."  
  
"Xander, he's not going to do that," Buffy said. "We've talked about it a billion times."  
  
"And the word of a vampire is something you can trust right?" Xander scoffed.  
  
"I can trust Spike's," she replied. "He's helped us out so many times in the past. Xander, can't you just trust me?"  
  
"Anya, Tara, and I are all fine with it. Sure it may seem a little different, but if Buffy's happy then I think she should be." Willow defended her friend.  
  
"Yeah, Xander," Anya agreed. "Just let her be happy and then you and I can go home and be happy...very happy."  
  
After more talking, explaining and arguing with Xander, Buffy finally managed to convince him not to worry about her.  
  
~~ One month later ~~  
  
As Buffy and Spike finished their second walk through the cemetery and watched for any vampires they might have missed, Spike clutched the velvet box in his coat pocket. "Can we sit down for a minute, Buffy?" he asked. She nodded and they walked to a nearby bench and sat down.  
  
"What is it Spike?" she asked cautiously. Sit down talks usually meant something big.  
  
"Well I know tomorrow's your birthday and I don't know how you're planning to spend it, but I want you to have this early," he said, bringing out the box and handing it to Buffy. "Happy birthday, pet."  
  
"Spike, you don't have to get me a present," she said.  
  
"Why not? You give me presents everyday. Hugs, kisses, smiles, and laughs; they're all gifts to me." he explained. "Everyday when I wake up beside you to hear your heartbeat, knowing you've survived another night of being the Slayer is a gift. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."  
  
Buffy opened the rectangular case to reveal a silver ID bracelet. On it, her full name was inscribed beside a small cross. She turned the bracelet over and read the words on the back. "I need not the sun's light, for you are it. Love William."  
  
Tears formed in her eyes as she smiled and looked at Spike. "Thank you so much," she said, kissing him. "I love it...and I love you."  
  
"I love you too, pet." he replied.  
  
He clasped the silver bracelet around her wrist and they stood up, continuing their patrol through the cemetery.  



End file.
